odprtokodne_resitvefandomcom-20200215-history
Mozilla Firefox Add-on development
__TOC__ Povzetek V mojem vodiču bomo izdelali in zapakirali dodatek za Mozillo Firefox z uporabno treh glavnih ukazov: #''cfx init'' za izdelavo prazne add on predloge #''cfx run'' za zagon nove firefox instance z nameščenim dodatkom, zato da ga lahko testiramo. #''cfx xpi'' za pakiranje dodatka v XPI format za distribucijo. To so tri glavni ukazi ki jih bomo uporabili pri izdelavi SDK dodatka. Za več informacij je na voljo celovita dokumantacija ukazov katere lahko uporabimo pri izdelavi. Sama koda dodatka ima na voljo dva SDK modula gumbi in zavihki. Na voljo je dokumentacija za vse high-level in low-level API-je v SDK-ju. Predpogoji Za razvoj z Add-on SDK-jem je potrebno imeti: - Python 2.5, 2.6, 2.7, Višje verzije 3.x niso trenutno podprte na nobeni platformi - Firefox - SDK Namestitev Ko shranimo SDK na lokalni disk naredimo izvleček datotek v katerokoli mapo in navigiramo v »root« imenik SDK mape s pomočjo terminala. Uporabimo naslednje ukaze: tar –xf addon-sdk.tar.gz ''- izvlečemo datoteke iz tar ''cd addon-sdk ''- Navigiramo v mapo addon-sdk Ko smo znotraj mape, z naslednjim ukazom aktiviramo sdk: ''Source bin/activate Sedaj moramo v terminalu imeti predpono katera vsebuje ime od SDK »root« imenika. (addon-sdl)~/mozzila/addon-sdk > Nova predpona pomeni da smo vstopili v virtualno okolje katero nam daje vstop do Add-on SDK orodij. Z Ukazom deactivate zapustimo virtualno okolje. Izdelava dodatka Ko smo namestili vse potrebne predpogoje za izdelavo, lahko začnemo z razvijanjem dodatka. Najprej na poljubnem mestu ustvarimo mapo v kateri bo naš dodatek. Uporabimo ukaz: ''mkdir my-addon '' (mkdir-ukaz za ustvarit novo mapo in poljubno ime npr. my-addon) ''cd my-addon '' - navigiramo v novo ustvarjeno mapo Ko imamo ustvarjeno mapo lahko z SDK orodjem »cfx« ustvarimo vse potrebno za razvoj dodatka. ''cfx init ''- vpišemo ukaz in ustvarijo se nam nove mape in datoteke potrebene za razvoj. Če je bil ukaz uspešno izveden, moramo dobiti naslednji »output« v terminalu: * lib directory created * data directory created * test directory created * doc directory created * README.md written * package.json written * test/test-main.js written * lib/main.js written * doc/main.md written Your sample add-on is now ready for testing: try "cfx test" and then "cfx run". Have fun!" V tem trenutku, nam je ukaz cfx init, ustvaril vse potrebne mape in datoteke. Sedaj lahko začnemo z implementacijo dodatka. Odpremo main.js datoteko ki je bila ustvarjena v prejšnjem koraku. V main.js lahko vpišemo javascript kodo, katera bo poskrbela za obnašanje našega dodatka. V našem primeru bomo napisali javascript kodo kjer bo dodatek odprl FIŠ uradno stran. Začnemo tako da deklariramo spremenljivke za gumb in zavihek. . . Gumbu dodamo vrednost kot so id, label, icon In tudi onClick event, ki se izvede ob kliku . . . . . . . Na koncu še napišemo funkcijo katera se izvede ob kliku. Naloga te funkcije je da odpre FIŠ spletno stran. . . . In s tem smo zaključili s programerski delom za naš Firefox dodatek. shranimo datoteko. V naslednje koraku izberemo ikono za dodatek, ki bo vidna v orodni vrstici brskalnika. . Za primer bomo uporabili Firefox logo. . Ikone shranimo v 'data' datoteko. V tem trenutno je naš dodatek končan, zaženemo ga z ukazom: cfx run To je SDK ukaz ki nam naredi novo instanco Firefox-a z nameščenim dodatkom. Ko se brskalnik zažene opazimo v desnem zgornjem kotu našo ikono dodatka (Firefox logo). Ko pritisnemo na logo se nam odpre FIŠ spletna stran. . . Pakiranje Dodatka Ko smo zaključili z izdelavo dodatka in smo ga pripravljeni distribuirati, moramo dodatek zapakirati kot XPI datoteko. To je namestljiv format za firefox dodatke. XPI datoteke lahko distribuiramo sami ali pa ga objavimo na https://addons.mozilla.org da ga lahko tudi ostali uporabniki namestijo. Za izdelavo XPI, izvršimo naslednji ukaz: cfx xpi Če je ukaz uspešno izveden moramo videti naslednjo sporočilo: Exporting extension to my-addon.xpi. Da testiramo če je pakiranje uspelo, XPI datoteko zaženemo v brskalniku. To storimo tako da v brskalniku pritisnemo kombinacijo tipk ctrl+O in odpre se nam okno za izbiro datoteke. navigiramo do naše xpi datoteke in jo izberemo. sledimo navodilom in jo namestimo.